1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a backlight unit (BLU), and more particularly, to a display apparatus which provides backlight using a plurality of light source modules, and a BLU.
2. Description of the Related Art
As multimedia devices such as televisions (TVs), mobile phones, and laptops have developed, there has been an increasing demand for the technical development of the flat panel display devices in association with display apparatuses. The flat panel display devices may include plasma display panel (PDP), liquid crystal display (LCD), field emission display (FED), and vacuum fluorescent display (VFD).
Recently, LCDs have become popular, particularly due to advanced production technology, efficient driving, and the high resolution. LCDs change electronic data output from a plurality of devices into visible data using variations in light permeability of the liquid crystal according to the applied voltages.
Since an LCD displays a desired image on a screen by adjusting an amount of light passing through the liquid crystal layer based on the index of refractive anisotropy, it is necessary that a BLU is installed as a light source to emit light through the liquid crystal layer.
The BLU generally includes light sources to generate backlight, and driving elements to drive the light sources. The light sources are arranged to emit the backlight onto the LCD, and include an appropriate number of driving elements for an efficient driving of the light sources.
The cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), light emitting diode (LED), or electroluminescent (EL) light may be used as light sources for the BLU. Lately, the LED became popular choice to replace the CCFL, as the LED provides higher level of brightness, longer lifespan, and better thermal characteristic. Therefore, BLUs with a plurality of LED aligning structures are used in a wider range of applications due to the longer lifespan and higher efficiency of the LEDs as compared to some other light sources.
However, the BLUs including LEDs may have some drawbacks. For example, the imbalance of brightness may occur due to variations of forward voltages in the factory or variations of driving during circuit arrangement. It may be possible to control the stability of the light source modules by adding converters for each of the light source modules. However, such solution may result in complicated circuits and increased cost.